The Heart Never Lies
by RhymingWithSilver
Summary: A songfic. During New Moon. Whilst listening to a song, in a fit of rage, bella knocks a floorboard loose, and discovers more reminders that she may be able to handle..... R&R please!


**A/N: I got inspiration for this listening to The Heart Never Lies, when it struck me how it fitted with New Moon. It could apply to when Edward was trying to explain to Bella he still loved her, too, but I like this scene better. R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but Jasper **_**will**_** be MINE!!!**

Bella POV

I was listening to the radio in my room, thinking about everything but one thing, when one song in particular came on. It was The Heart Never Lies by Mcfly. As I listened to it, my brain processed the lyrics slowly.

_Some people laugh_

_Some people cry_

_Some people live_

_Some people die_

_Some people run right into the fire_

_Some people hide their every desire_

_But we are the lovers_

_If you don't believe me_

_Just look into my eyes_

_Cause the heart never lies_

It was ironic, this song. I've laughed, I've cried. I lived, now I've died. I ran into the fire, now I'm hiding my every desire. The first verse was bizarrely accurate, in a before and after kind of way. But the second wasn't. We weren't lovers anymore, and it seemed the heart did lie, because it lied to me. It made me believe things that weren't true, and now I'm broken because of it.

_Some people fight_

_Some people fall_

_Others pretend they don't care at all_

Again, the lyrics matched perfectly with my life. I'd fought, but I'd fallen, and now I had to pretend I couldn't care less, when in fact I cared much more than I should.

_If you want to fight_

_I'll stand right beside you_

_The day that you fall_

_I'll be right behind you_

_To pick up the pieces_

_If you don't believe me_

_Just look into my eyes_

_Cause the heart never lies_

This bit made the hole in my chest ache painfully, and I only noticed the tears when they landed on my lap. He hadn't stood beside me, and he was gone when I fell, no one was there to pick up the pieces, leaving me to do it myself. And hearts did lie, they lied way too often and way too much.

_Whoa, whoa_

_Another year over_

_And we're still together_

_It's not always easy_

_But I'm here forever_

More tears cascaded down my cheeks when I heard the next verse. We weren't together; we were as apart as possible. It wasn't here, he was meant to be here forever, but now he was gone.

_Yeah we are the lovers_

_I know you believe me_

_When look into my eyes_

_Cause the heart never lies_

_Cause the heart never lies_

_Yeah, cause the heart never lies_

The pain in my chest became too much and I gave in to the tears. I got up from my bed, and walked toward the CD player, meaning to switch it off, but instead, because I couldn't see through my tears, I knocked it off my desk completely.

Bending down to pick it up, I noticed one of the floorboards was loose, and I could see the glint of something shiny underneath. Curious, I tried to pull the floorboard up, and found the nails came out relatively easily. After some effort, I pulled the floorboard up completely, moving it away to see the contents. There was a bag in there, and I pulled it out, replacing the floorboard.

I emptied the bag on my bed, shifting through the contents quickly. When I saw what was inside, I nearly fainted. There was an unmarked CD case, containing a blank silver CD, a pile of photos and two plane tickets. As if in a trance, I stood up, CD case in hand, and walked over to my CD player. I placed the CD inside, then placed CD player back on my desk, and pressed play.

I recognised the beautiful tune almost instantly. It was my lullaby. I choked back more tears, sitting down on the bed. In a rush, it all came back to me, everything I'd desperately been trying to forget. That first day in Biology, the meadow, his house, James, everything right up until my birthday. And I relished in them, despite the tears they brought. Even if he never came back, and least I'd be able to remember the happy times. I just hoped that it was a good thing.

**A/N: I would like to take this opportunity to advertise something. My other one shots and all that. If you would be so kind as to go take a looky at my profile, which is worth reading anyways, and read and maybe even review my other stuff, I'd appreciate it! Of course, you don't have to, but I'd like you to...**


End file.
